Bunny Rose and Karen
by Ami2
Summary: Who is this? A girl and toddler fall out of the sky, landing on poor Usagi's head. Is it just me, or has something like this happened before?? *pls R&R*
1. Chapter 1-Kitty

DISCAIMER: We do NOT own Sailor Moon, although we may wish we did -_-;; All characters are property of their respective owners. In other words, we only own what we made up, and other people own what they made up ^_^  
  
  
  
Chapter 1-Kitty  
  
Me (Ami) and my friend (Bunny) made this fan-fic, hope you like it!  
  
~Usagi and Mamoru are sitting on a bench in the park kissing~  
  
A teddy bear comes flying out of the sky and lands on Mamoru's head.  
  
"Hey!!" yelled Mamoru. "What was that!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Usagi. A little child comes falling out of the sky and lands on Usagi who screams.  
  
"Whaaaa......???" Mamoru just stared.  
  
"Get it off me!!!" Usagi pushes the child off her head and looks at her.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!!" Another girl falls out of sky and lands on the bench. She looks like she is in her twenties, while the child looks like a two year old.  
  
A pink bubble surrounds the child who is crying, and the older girl yells at Usagi "What did you do to her!!"  
  
"What?! I did nothing!"  
  
The girl picks up the child whose bubble is now gone and says "It's ok, I won't let the mean old lady hurt you"  
  
"OLD?!" Usagi yelled.  
  
The child looks up at the girl and smiles.  
  
"That's better." she said to the child, "Lets go Bunny."  
  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD?!" yelled Usagi at the retreating backs.  
  
The girl stops, turns her head around and said sarcastically, "What do you think."  
  
Usagi was getting mad. "I'm younger than you!"  
  
"Oh really." Retorted the girl. Bunny looks at Mamoru and says  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
"What do you mean Bunny?" asked the girl.  
  
"Who are you calling daddy little girl?!" Usagi cried out.  
  
The girl walks straight up to Mamoru and stares right into his confused face.  
  
Bunny points at him and says, "Daddy!" again.  
  
"Hmm.. He does look a lot like him." The girl observed after looking at him for a bit.  
  
"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" cried Bunny while trying to grab Mamoru.  
  
"Leave the nice man alone Bunny." The girl told her.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Come on, we have to go..."  
  
"NO! DADDY!"  
  
The girl starts walking away.  
  
"DADDY!!!!" she cried, and grabbed onto Mamoru with what could proudly be called a death grip.  
  
"Look kid he isn't your daddy now go!" Usagi grabs the child's hand and takes her off him and lets go.  
  
"Stop yelling at her!!" yelled the girl while picking up Bunny.  
  
"Who do you think you're talking to?!" Usagi yelled back.  
  
Bunny wriggled out of the girl's arms and started waddling as fast as she could.  
  
"Bun! Come back!" said the girl, but Bunny keeps on going.  
  
"Daddy!" she cried, 'huggles' Mamoru.  
  
"uhh...." Mamoru looks helplessly at Karen.  
  
"Daddy." sighs Bunny.  
  
By now Usagi has had quite enough. First, she gets interrupted in her fun with Mamoru by a 'flying' baby, then the girl starts to insult her, and now this!! She was M-A-D. "GET OFF HIM!!!!" and she pulled the child off of Mamoru.  
  
"HEY!!!" yelled the girl, and she picked up crying Bunny. "Stop picking on her!"  
  
"Well keep your baby off him!!"  
  
"Come on Bunny, let's leave the old hag to herself." Said the girl.  
  
"OLD HAG?!"  
  
Bunny wiggles and says "Daddy?"  
  
"Lets go." said the girl, and they walked away with Bunny yelling, "DADDY!!!!!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry Bunny."  
  
Usagi looked at the girl's retreating back. "What was that?!"  
  
"Usagi...Do you know her?" asked Mamoru.  
  
"no... do you?"  
  
"No. Not at all. Well..where did we leave off." Mamoru and Usagi start their...fun again.  
  
***  
  
~Karen and bunny wandering~  
  
"Bunny, are you ok?" asked the girl.  
  
"I want daddy!"  
  
"You will see Daddy later."  
  
".."  
  
"Do you want a Happy Meal?"  
  
"toy?"  
  
"Yes, a toy."  
  
Bunny looks down at her hands. "Teddy?" she looks around. "TEDDY?!" and she started crying.  
  
"We'll go get BIG teddy at Toys R Us." Tried the tired girl.  
  
"Me want teddy!!!" This teddy was very special to Bunny. It was given to her by her father. The girl that is with her is her best friend Karen.  
  
Bunny starts to wiggle and gets out of Karen's arms.  
  
"Hey!" yelled Mamoru who was running up to them  
  
"I found this on the ground," he held out teddy," is he yours?"  
  
Bunny starts waddling over to Mamoru. "Yes."  
  
"Here you go." Said Mamoru  
  
Karen was standing back watching the whole thing, and she decides she likes him. Bunny grabs the bear and says "tank you."  
  
"Your welcome." Replied Mamoru.  
  
"Would you like to go to McDonalds with us?" asked Karen.  
  
"pleeease" begged Bunny.  
  
"Well.," Mamoru looks at Bunny's pleading face, "ok."  
  
Bunny smiles and 'huggles' her teddy bear.  
  
Karen starts to look embarrassed and asks, "umm, do you have a car we could use?"  
  
"eh.Yea" said Mamoru.  
  
"Are you ready Bunny?" Bunny waddles to Karen and grabs her hand, and Karen smiles down at her.  
  
***  
  
~At Mamoru's eating McDonalds~  
  
"So, where are you guys from?" asked Mamoru.  
  
"Umm, we are from.uh," mumbled Karen.  
  
"Eat Teddy eat!" Bunny was squishing French fries into Teddy's face as if she were feeding him.  
  
"Bunny," said Karen, "you're making a mess!" Bunny looked up at Karen with a look, which seemed as if she were asking 'what's wrong?'  
  
"Oh, that's ok, I'll clean it up." Mamoru said. While he was cleaning, Bunny started to explore. Nobody noticed that she had left.  
  
"What's your name?" questioned Mamoru while he was throwing away a dirty paper towel.  
  
"My name is Karen, and the little girl is Bunny Rose. You can call her Bunny and B.R, but never, ever, call her Usagi unless you want to be her mortal enemy." (note: Usagi means 'Bunny' in Japanese)  
  
"Wait a second," Mamoru exclaimed, "where is she!?"  
  
***  
  
~Meanwhile In Mamoru's room..~  
  
While Mamoru and Karen were talking, B.R. had wandered into Mamoru's room.  
  
"Teddy?"  
  
***  
  
"She's not in here!" Karen yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"She's not in here!" yelled Mamoru from the backyard.  
  
"Not in the fridge either!" yelled an exasperated Karen.  
  
"She's not under the rug!" yelled a desperate Mamoru. As Mamoru was running past his room, he saw two tiny feet poking out from under his bed. He crouched down by the bed and picked bunny up by the waist. Bunny looked at Mamoru and said "Daddy?"  
  
End of Chapter 1-Kitty  
  
*you like? e-mail me with comments at princess_ami_12000@yahoo.com * 


	2. Chapter 2-Island Of The Blue Dolphins *d...

Chapter 2- Island Of The Blue Dolphins  
  
~~Makoto's Apartment~~  
  
"Mako-chan, is the oven supposed to be smoking like that?"  
  
"NO AMI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!" Makoto yelled, grabbing the fire extinguisher.  
  
~~Ten Minutes Later~~  
  
"Finally, it's done." said Makoto as she surveyed the kitchen. Unfortunately, in the process of their 'experiment' the kitchen had become a mess. You might say it looked like a tornado ran through it. Ami and Makoto had been baking a pie, a new creation called 'Senshi Stuff', hopefully it would taste good enough to eat. Ami picked it up and set it on the windowsill to cool.  
  
**sniffle sniffle**  
  
"What's that?" Ami asked worriedly.  
  
**sniffle sniffle**  
  
"I don't know..Where is it coming from?"  
  
**sniffle sniffle**  
  
"I think it's gone" said Ami.  
  
"Ok, well, lets-"  
  
**CRUNCH!!!** Makoto turned around and yelled out.  
  
"My PIE!!" Suddenly the phone started to ring. Seeing Makoto was a bit 'busy' Ami answered it.  
  
"Hello?" In the backround..**my pie..my pie..**  
  
.around?"  
  
"AHA!!" Makoto reached out of the window and grabbed something. "What do you think you are doing!?"  
  
"Makoto, stop that!" Ami yelled. Makoto was holding a little girl by the back of her overalls. Suddenly a pink bubble surrounded her.  
  
"Hey! Get it off!! Get it off!!" The pink bubble had closed, and in the process, Makoto's hand was caught inside. She tried to shake it off, and that started the little girl crying.  
  
"Mamoru? Are you still there?"  
  
"Ya, Ami, what's wrong with Makoto?"  
  
"Umm, nothing. Hurry over, I think we found the little girl."  
  
***At Mamoru's***  
  
"Hey Karen, they found her." Mamoru said after hanging up the phone.  
  
"THANK GOODNESS!!!" Karen yelled and dragged poor Mamoru out the door.  
  
***  
  
~Everybody is sitting in the living room after solving Makoto's problem~  
  
"Bunny," Mamoru said, "could you PLEASE loosen your grip?"  
  
*giggle..giggle..snort.giggle* Bunny Rose had her arms locked around Mamoru's neck o_O  
  
"So," Makoto asked, "What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Karen and this is Bunny Rose."  
  
"Well, what is your last name?" curious Makoto asked.  
  
"Mizuno." Karen said bluntly. Now, Ami had been pretty quite...until now.  
  
"WHAT!?" Ami yelled, "that's my last name!!"  
  
"Wait a sec," Karen looked more closely at Ami, "Mom!?"  
  
A word from the authors-  
  
Hey, this is Ami...**MWA HA HA HA HA** What do you think? Is the ending going to haunt you in your dreams? Well, I guess it's not THAT good...-_-;; Oh well..If you have any comments, e-mail me at  
  
Princess_ami_12000@yahoo.com  
  
Next Chapter- Please Excuse My Dear Aunt Sally  
  
PS: In case you haven't noticed, the names of the chapters have nothing to do with the chapter itself **big grin** =^_^= lol 


End file.
